Fleurs de Arthur
by TheperfectCircle
Summary: Arthur's children ,Kale and Paige They've grown up and Kale must now become a knight like his father. But he has other ideas There's romance between Paige and another knight Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I reached the pub and swung the door open noting the looks on the men's faces as I stepped inside.

I didn't really get what they were staring at; I had worn a fairly modest light blue dress and done nothing with my hair, left it down it fell to my elbows in soft waves, silky and black with a fringe at the front. Something which my mother had.

I scanned the room until I heard Kale shout my name putting an end to my search. He was sitting with a few other people at a large table. Kale was two years older than me making him 18. He had black hair like Arthur's and green eyes just like mine. I noticed the other people at the table where all attractive girls. I smiled as I walked over to him. He had always been popular with the girls.

'I assumed you'd have left with Dad' I said sitting opposite him.

'Well, you know what happens when you assume' He said taking a drink from him mug.

'What?' I replied.

'I don't know. Something about a donkey. It's a stupid thing Lancelot says.' He said looking back at me.

I smiled happily knowing I'd be seeing them soon.

'Their coming back tonight' I said to Kale.

'You're saying that like it's a good thing' He said looking into him mug.

'Why don't you ever want to go with them?' I asked, we had had this conversation a lot before. It seemed to come up a lot.

'If I was allowed, I'd go on every mission' I said after he didn't say anything.

'No you wouldn't, you can't even begin to imagine what it would be like. It changes once you've killed someone' He said struggling with the last words.

'I don't want to kill anyone' He said looking back at me.

I didn't say anything just stared back at him.

'There's more to life than killing, I want to find peace. It's out there Paige' He said raising his glass to me.

'No more for you' I said taking it from him. He laughed and grabbed it back.

'Why do you miss him so much, It's only been two days since you saw him last.' Kale said taking another drink from his mug.

'Because there's a chance he might not come back' I said '

'He'll come back; he always does' He replied quietly.

'Why do you say that likes it's a bad thing?' I asked him.

'What's he carrying' Kale said changing the subject and looking at a guard holding a large package rolled up in a black material.

'Something all rolled up' I said looking to the guard.

'Probably a body' He said

'It looks heavy too' I said ignoring Kales last comment.

'Well, bodies are heavy' He said

'That's not funny' I said grabbing his arm so he looked back at me.

'You do want Dad to come back don't you' I asked

'Of course I do' He said.

'I just don't understand how he can just go out and kill people' He said not taking his eyes from mine.

'He has to, to keep this land from the Saxons' I said.

'How do you know there isn't a girl just like you, who wants to see her Dad again more than anything, Her Dad goes out to fight and never comes back because Arthur kills him. What makes the Saxon so different from Arthur?' He said raising his voice and standing up.

'Will you listen to yourself' I said standing up, only coming to his shoulders.

He was about to reply when the tavern doors burst open. I turned around to see Arthur and Lancelot standing in the door way. I looked back to Kale who was still looking at me. He gave a quick glance to them and sat down staring into him mug again.

I turned around to see Arthur walking towards me.

'Dad' I said as he outstretched his arms. I hugged him still thinking about what Kale had just said.

'Paige I missed you, I just have to do something, I'll be back' He said kissing me on the forehead before walking out the doors.

'Miss me?' Lancelot said smiling.

'Always' I said hugging him back.

'Can I ask you a stupid question?' I asked looking at him.

'There's no such thing' He replied putting his hands in his pockets.

'Does Kale want Arthur to die?' I said quietly.

'All right there is such a thing' He said smiling. He stopped when he saw I was serious.

'Of course he does, he loves his father' He said taking my hand. I nodded feeling a bit better after hearing Lancelot say it.

'Where is he anyway?' He asked looking around. I turned to the table only to find Kale not there. I looked around unable to find him.

'I don't know' I said slowly still looking around.

'I'm starving, are you going to join us?' He asked.

'No thanks' I said before Lancelot walked to a table and sat down with the rest if the knights.

I walked outside folding my arms as a cold breeze blew past me. I looked to my left to see Arthur and Kale talking. Kale was leaning against a wall and Arthur was in front of him. I couldn't see their faces from the dark but I could tell it was them. I started to walk over but stopped when I heard what they were talking about.

'What is it about your own people you hate so much?' Arthur yelled

'You want me to kill Saxons, I'll kill Saxons.' Kale said standing up straight so he was at eye level with Arthur.

'I'm not asking you to kill anybody.' Arthur said lowering his voice.

'You want me to kill the enemies of Saxons, I'll kill the enemies of Saxons, For 500 coins a month I'll kill whoever you want. But keep one thing in mind I'd happily kill you for free' Kale said threw his teeth before storming of in the opposite direction.

My eyes followed him until he disappeared from view. I looked back to Arthur. He was standing with his hands on his head he sighed and started to walk towards the tavern doors. I ducked out of the way before he could see me. He walked through the doors leaving me standing in the dark.

**Please review; I really want you to review! Please! You don't have to sign in. Tell me what you thought about the story or anything:) :) :) **


	2. Chapter Two

**LancelotchadTom I'm glad you like the plot, sorry it took so long to update, school and things…hope you liked this chapter, I'd love to hear what you think of it :)**

**Apocalyose90- Thanks I'm glad you like it, I tried to look out for the grammar, if I did anything wrong please tell me :) **

**Zelina- I had no idea about any of that, mines based on the movie. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter, please review again and tell me what you think :)**

**Elfvamp1-13-97****- Kale doesn't want Arthur dead he was just angry, please review and tell me what you thought!**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY**** You are the best reviewer, you always do, keep reviewing!**

**Chapter Two**

My heart sunk as I stood outside the tavern. The wind blew through my hair making it fall in front of my face. I didn't move to push it aside just stood there. I had to talk to Kale. I started to walk forward to where I saw him leave.

My teeth started to chatter as I folded my arms for more warmth. I peered around the corner straining my eyes trying to see Kale.

He wasn't there only darkness and a soft glow from the tavern. I walked forward a few steps before looking around the tavern wall. There was a small alleyway to my right that was poorly lit from a torch hanging on the wall. I slowly walked forward the only sound was from the eco of my shoes on the hard stone street.

I gasped and turned around when I heard a noise. It was a stone being kicked. I looked down to see it hit the wall and bounce of.

'Kale?' I said allowed. No one answered.

'Kale this isn't funny' I said looking around for him. I spun around as I heard footsteps coming towards me. There was a man walking towards me, he was medium hight and muscular with hair down to his shoulders.

'Who are you?' I asked folding my arms.

'That doesn't matter' He said with a smile that didn't reach his cold dead eyes.

I didn't say anything just continued to glare at him. He walked closer only stopping until he was a foot away. He was only slightly taller than me, just above my eyesight.

'What are you doing here all by yourself?' He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I hit it of and took a step back.

'I have to go' I said trying to step past him. He stepped in front of me so I couldn't get past. He laughed and grabbed my wrist.

'Let go' I said tugging my arm back. He was too strong; I couldn't get my arm free.

'Don't be an idiot' He said grabbing my other arm forcing me up against the wall.

'Let go' I yelled again. I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. His face cringed in pain then turned to a look of anger. He lifted his arm and hit me across the face. Everything went black for a second. My face hurt more than ever and I couldn't see out of my left eye.

Before I knew what was going on the man was gone. I looked to my right to see the man stumbling and holding his face. Kale was standing in front of him; he brought his arm back and hit him again in the stomach. The man yelled in pain before falling to the ground.

Kale quickly turned around and looked at me. I placed my hand to my cheek as another shot of pain ran through it. Kale hurried over and stopped in front of me.

'Are you alright?' He asked with a worried look on his face.

I nodded before looking at my hand, it was covered in blood. Kale grabbed my hand and pulled me to the tavern door. Without a word he walked into the tavern with me by his side. I got a glimpse of my reflection from a mirror on the wall. I was a mess. Blood was covering the left side of my face I could make out a small cut on my cheek just under my eye.

'Arthur' Kale shouted. I looked to see Arthur sitting with Lancelot at a table. He turned towards us. His smile faded into a worried look as he saw me. Lancelot jumped up and hurried over with Arthur by his side.

'What happened?' Arthur asked quickly holding my head and examining my wound.

'Is she alright?' Lancelot said wiping some blood from my face.

'There was a man, he hit her in the ally way next to the tavern' Kale said nodding his head in the direction of the ally way.

'I'm fine' I said thinking they were making too much of a fuss.

'It's a deep cut' Lancelot said ignoring my last comment.

'What man?' Arthur asked Kale.

'It may need stitches'

'I'd never seen him before'.

'I really am fine' I said grabbing Lancelot's hand so he couldn't touch my face again.

'Is the man still there?'

'I think we need to clean it' Lancelot said ignoring me again.

'He may be I hit him and left'

'I'll ask Tristan what to do'

'I'm fine' I shouted stepping backwards. They all stopped talking and looked at me.

'I'll be the judge of that' Arthur said.

'It doesn't even hurt' I said wishing it sounded a bit stronger than it came out. I wiped my hand over my face trying to get the blood of; another shot of pain hit me as I touched the cut.

'Come on' Kale said taking my hand and leading me out of the tavern followed by Arthur and Lancelot.

'I'll go take care of the man' Lancelot said with an angry expression. He turned and walked back towards the tavern.

'Tristan' Kale yelled still walking. I looked to see Tristan standing by a wall. He began walking towards us. Arthur opened the door to his room before Kale led me in followed by Tristan.

'I'll clean it up' Tristan said grabbing a cloth.

'She'll be alright?' Arthur asked folding his arms. Tristan only nodded as he wiped the blood of my face.

I sighed as I looked from each of the knight's worried faces. I hated it when they made a fuss whenever I got hurt.

'You don't do this when Kale gets hurt' I said under my breath. Tristan looked up from the bandages spread on the bed.

'Pardon?' Arthur asked. I shook my head and looked to Tristan who was still staring at me.

'I can finish up here' Tristan said still not taking his eyes from mine.

'Call me if you need anything' Arthur said kissing me on the forehead before walking out.

'I'm going to help Lancelot' Kale said following Arthur.

'Does that hurt?' Tristan asked as he pressed a wet cloth down on the cut.

'No' I said even though it did.

'It's alright if it does, we all feel pain the same' He said taking the cloth of.

'Then why do you treat me different to Kale?' I asked looking up at him.

He sighed and placed a small bandage over the cut.

'Is it because I'm not as brave?' I said after he didn't say anything.

He stood up and looked down at me.

'You know, some people are thought brave because they are afraid to run away' He said brushing a piece of hair from my face.

I smiled at him before watching him walk to the door. He took one more look at me and left.

I sighed and laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over me. I lay there thinking of what Tristan had said and fell asleep.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, you don't have to sign in if you don't want.**

**Review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
